Christina Luka
Christina Luka is the granddaughter of Severus Luka and a powerful mage turned goddess. Story Determination of Revenge Christina was raised as a future member of the Illuminati, a secret mage order, but before she could complete her training, Van Horenheim killed her parents as retaliation for his own parents dying in the previous war. This caused Christina to grow up with thoughts of revenge and, as soon as a Magus War was started, to summon her servant. She attempted to bind an especially powerful servant but instead obtained Aiden Hawke. Allying herself with Jude Nomos and servant Krishna, Christina took her revenge on Van by killing her, and eventually even managed to win the war. The wish she made for herself was to be able, as her family wished for her, to watch over the world and help it as much as she could. She thus bid farewell to Aiden then went on her way. Christina Transcends When the Venatio was opened, Angra Mainyu captured Christina within, but Christina used the power of her wish to fuel the summoning of Zenodora Horenheim and protect herself. Despite being strongly at odds at first, the pair managed to escape the Venatio in time. Zenodora, sensing dormant power in Christina, recognized that she bore the trace of Shiva and managed to awaken half of Shiva's power within her. Now divine, Christina attempted to prevent Sigmund Rozenkreuz from corrupting the Divine Servant system, participating in a war against him by Kai Antasia's side, summoning Aiden, Zenodora and Rachel Amber. Despite being opposed by powerful enemies, her wish and Zenodora's help allowed her to overpower her enemies and return home afterwards, forsaking her own wish. She also ended up befriending Holo despite the latter's god-slaying tendencies. In a Land of Shadow Afterwards, Christina rejoined with Yekatarina Belotchkina, an old opponent of hers, who sought to prove herself Christina's equal and joined a Divine Servant war. In said war, Adrammelech, an influential Servant, used Yeka and Christina's connection to corrupt Christina using his Shedim magic, forcing Yeka to save her, winning the Divine Servant war in the process, allowing the pair to reunite once more. An alternate Christina, calling herself Christina Horenheim, appeared in Oreste's world as a counterpart to her - a jaded mage, adopted by Van, who accepted Necromancy as her main weapon, with Brendan Taylor acting as her Servant. She played a predominant role in the war, allying with Yeka, defeating Van and Lana Malignus, and becoming one of the war's last contestants, before ultimately merging with the original Christina in order to become divine as well. Appearance Christina is a brown-haired young woman with her hair braided in twin-tails, and piercing grey eyes. She used to wear a red uniform but her current clothing is much closer to a golden armor due to her nature as a goddess. Personality Christina is a timid and fragile individual who hides her sensitive side with a steel-hard exterior. Acting bossy, slightly superior and prone to anger when her concentration is disrupted, Christina nevertheless remains one with a strong sense of justice and conviction, something which, while associated with Aiden's talent, led to her winning the first war. Upon becoming divine, Christina manages to transcend her inferiority complex and fear of losing those around her, becoming much more sincere about her emotions, her openness of mind and heart associated with the gentle flirtatiousness due to her attributes as a goddess of love. She however kept her strong sense of justice and compassion. Christina Horenheim resembles Christina at first with her arrogance and bossiness, as well as sense of superiority and confidence in her own magic. This is amped-up by her talent for Necromancy, a magic she has learned to both despise and embrace, constantly wavering between pride over her Horenheim adoption and her original mindset as a Luka. Powers * Divine Existence: Christina is now a Goddess and possesses conceptual Immortality, draws upon the beliefs of others, and can grant powers through Divine Magic. Her main attributes are love and fertility. * Magical Talent: Christina is a talented Mage who is able to summon several Divine Servants with the good incantations as long as she possesses enough mana. She also knows a plethora of other spells and is an all-around extremely strong mage. * One that Saves: Christina's wish and determination fuel an undying power in her, allowing her to be one who transcends the boundaries and limitations set by the world to watch over it, just as she asked the Akasha. * Necromancy Use: Christina Horenheim was a talented Necromancer, able to manifest life-siphoning spells and manipulate corpses to create convincing illusions. Storylines * Magus Wars : Courage features her alongside Aiden. * Venatio : True Evil features her meeting Zenodora. * Magus Wars : Control features her alongside Aiden, Rachel and Zenodora. * Magus Wars : Perfection features both her and Christina horenheim. Trivia * Ironically, the only magic Christina never mastered in any shape or form is necromancy. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Deity